


The gift of sleeping in

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Opening Presents, Other, Sleeping In, early christmas fic, happy holidays yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You loved Christmas morning, you desperately wanted to give your gifts and open yours. But your boyfriend had something else in mind: sleeping in.
Relationships: Izou (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The gift of sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> A little early for Christmas, but with a few exceptions most of my december works will be Holiday or winter themed. This one was in contribution to @quirkyseastone's event challenge. I was given the following prompt: Person A wakes up Person B before the sun has risen to go downstairs and open presents, but Person B refuses to get up. 
> 
> Picked Izo because this man is my latest obsession and he does not get enough love. Also published on my tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi) Enjoy!

You loved the holidays. You absolutely loved them. The cozy atmosphere, the lights, the cold weather outside, but the soft and toasty warmth inside. It just made you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. And your favorite part of it all, was waking up to open up presents.

You were an adult, sure, but nothing could beat the excitement you felt on Christmas morning. Guessing what was in your gifts, but even more so, seeing other people happy and excited as they opened up the gifts you had carefully picked out for them, hand wrapped and all. 

If only… your boyfriend thought the same about it. The plan you guys had made was simple: wake up, exchange your gifts, have breakfast and get ready, and then head over to Pop’s house to have a big party with the rest of the ‘family’. Simple enough, right? The party was in the afternoon, leaving plenty of time for you and Izo to get up and get ready, maybe laze around a little. 

Well… you would, but Izo had decided that this rare day off was the perfect day to sleep in. While you would normally agree with him, you couldn’t help but huff at the idea of not racing out of your bed to exchange gifts, like a childhood memory, your heart racing from giddiness and love. 

You had been restless all night, wanting to sleep early the day before. While Izo was still sitting upright, reading a book, you had already made yourself comfortable underneath the blankets, snuggling as close as you could without disturbing his reading, and closing your eyes. He had remarked that ‘the night won’t pass any faster just because you’re going to try and sleep earlier’ with a chuckle, but you had stubbornly decided that sleeping was a good idea. 

But he had been right, the clock on the nightstand telling you it was 6 am, and you were wide awake. You were pretty sure that if you woke up Izo now, he’d actually be grumpy, and while that would be a rare occurrence, you decided that Christmas morning was not the moment for it. So you tried to snuggle a little closer, hoping to get sleepy again with the help of his comforting warmth and scent. But no such thing. 

It was an hour later when you decided you really couldn’t stay in bed any longer, and you Started wiggling around a little more, before eventually getting out of the bed, throwing off the covers in a rather brute way, ensuring to wake your lover up with a gush of cold air as the blankets were momentarily lifted from his body as well. 

He opened up one eye, raised one brow, and just turned around again. You pouted and let out a playful whine.    
_“Izo, it’s morning… we can get started with our day already right?”_   
He didn’t even turn to face you.    
_ “y/n, it’s still dark outside. I’m sleeping in. I told you so yesterday.”  _

You pouted a little more, almost convinced by his morning voice, a little deeper and more raspy than usual, and sat back down on the bed, shuffling over to the middle. You leaned over him and softly kissed his cheek.    
_ “baaaaabeee” _

He turned on his back, and then with surprising strength and swiftness, grasped your arm, making you lose balance, and land on top of him with an ‘oompf’ sound. 

_ “Hey!”    
“Ssssssssssssssssssssshhhh. No talking. Only rest” _

Izo had wrapped his arms around you and turned so you were comfortably the little spoon. You were sure he had his eyes closed already and was attempting to catch a little more sleep, but a small test made it clear that he wasn’t about to loosen his grip around you anytime soon.

_ “But the presents?”    
“They won’t run away. Besides, having a morning in with you is already a gift big enough for me.”  _

Whelp. Nothing you could do when he was talking smooth like that. You gave up your struggles, and snuggled closer, a little more relaxed this time. Maybe he was right. This was also a gift. And maybe in an hour or so, you could try and convince him again. Until then, you’d enjoy his presence and a little more rest. 

  
  



End file.
